Seduction at the Ball
by lesbianwitchlibrary
Summary: Harry's ignoring his date, Parvati, at the grand Yule Ball. She gets fed up and when another asks her to dance, finds herself saying yes. Ginny and Parvati. Romance/smut. As always, lesbian.
1. Hennaed Hands

It all started at the Yule Ball.

Ginny was dancing with Neville, doing her best to stop him from being nervous. He was quite a good dancer, when it got down to it, and Ginny was heartened by his honest attempt. Neville had been practicing day and night, she knew, to prepare for the dance. He was spinning Ginny and carrying her around and she was laughing at it all and enjoying herself. The music was great, the room looked lovely, and she looked good.

Everyone was stressing out over the Ball. It was silly, really, Ginny thought to herself. Of course, she _did_ have a few boys ask her to the Ball, but she wasn't interested in any of them. So it _was_ silly. All this stressing. Everyone was so on edge. Ginny decided to be done with it all and ask Neville, a good friend who she knew without a doubt wouldn't have a date.

After a good while of dancing, Neville announced he was going to sit down for a moment. Ginny responded that that was fine, and she should probably check on Ron anyway. Ginny walked towards Ron to try and bully him into dancing, only to realize his date, Padma, was long gone. From the look on her face, it seemed Parvati was not far behind.

"Harry?"

Harry looked tiredly at Ginny by way of response.

"Why don't you go and get your date a drink?" Harry looked back and forth between Parvati and Ginny.

"Alright," he said. "Alright, I will."

Ron scowled towards Ginny as soon as Harry had left. He beckoned Ginny over. Ginny gave Parvati a polite smile before sauntering over to Ron."Come to make fun of me, have you?"

"I came to check," Ginny said.

"Sure you have. Don't mind me asking, but isn't going with Neville a bit worse than going alone?"

"I like Neville. He's sweet."

"So you fancy him?"

"No. But you're one to talk. Your date's left you."

"Shove off, Ginny." With this, Ron stood up and left.

"I'm sorry about them," Ginny said to Parvati. "This must be really awful." Parvati stared at Ginny, surprised that she was talking to her. "Harry and Ron – well, they can be damned thick sometimes." Ginny looked over to check on Neville, who looked deeply immersed in a conversation with Luna.

"Yes," Parvati admitted. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind." She looked down at her hennaed hands.

"You look lovely, though," Ginny said imploringly.

Parvati looked up and, for the first time, smiled. "You think so?"

"Oh, yes." And Ginny meant it. "I love your dress, your hands... how long did it take to henna them?"

"Oh, not too long," Parvati grinned. "Padma and I did each other's. Reminds us of our parents. My mum's really good at it. She always does my hands for weddings and... well... things like this."

"Your dress robes are also gorgeous."

"Really?" Parvati blushed a little. "It's my favorite sari."

"I love it," Ginny said. She hadn't entirely noticed it, but Parvati was truthfully quite beautiful, with smooth dark skin, thick, pretty hair, nice features and a beautiful smile. There was something quite attractive about her... but as soon as Ginny admitted this to herself, she became a bit uncomfortable and tried to hide it.

"You know, he hasn't asked me dance once," Parvati said, looking over to Harry. He was looking towards Cho and Cedric as he filled up two cups with pumpkin juice. "Of course, I know why."

"That's so awful," Ginny said. "Boys – they can be bloody dim, can't they?"

"I suppose so," said Parvati, looking once again towards Ginny. "He didn't say anything about my dress either. I was so proud of it."

"They just don't notice these things," Ginny said. "Girls, they spend hours trying to look nice for a date, or a ball, and the boys, well, they spend ten minutes. And then they don't notice you at all. Think you just look like that all the time."

Parvati chuckled a bit. She looked at Ginny. "You look beautiful, too," she said. "Who did you come with?"

"Neville," Ginny said, then quickly added, "as friends, of course."

"Ah."

"But he looks rather... occupied, wouldn't you say?" Neville was presently fidgeting nervously while talking with Luna. Parvati giggled. A nice, high pitched, feminine sound. Ginny couldn't help but smile towards it. She found herself biting her fingernails. A nervous habit. As soon as she noticed it, she stopped.

"Well," Parvati said. "It doesn't look like he's coming over anytime soon." She sighed dramatically.

"Listen," Ginny said, "don't let some stupid boy ruin tonight. There's good food, and – do you like the Weird Sisters?"

"Quite a lot, actually."

"And good music, and you look stunning and deserve to dance and have a good time."

"But my date -"

"Who needs a date?" said Ginny. She held out her hand and tried to say in a natural voice, "may I have this dance, Ms. Patil?"

"Oh!" Parvati looked startled, but then smiled and took Ginny's hand. "Yes, alright."

Ginny led her onto the dance floor. Parvati's hand was soft and small. Ginny kept looking at it. Ginny caught Harry's eye and he looked startled at the two of them. Then, resigned, he slouched down against a wall. Ginny found Neville and waved to him to let him know what she was doing. He smiled back and waved.


	2. Freckled Fingers

What happened next surprised Parvati very much.

As Ginny led her to the floor, she felt a small pang of worry. Would anyone find it odd, that she and another girl were dancing? It was normal, she supposed, for female friends to dance together, was it not? But no one stared. No one was paying attention, and when Harry did look over for the second time, he did not seem surprised or confused.

She and Ginny danced gaily, spinning one another around and jumping up and down to the music. It struck her that Ginny was also quite beautiful... long red hair, cute freckles... no, she would not be ashamed to dance with such a beautiful girl. And after all, they were friends, were they not? Not great friends, but no one would be shocked to see two Gryffindor girls together. But not, _together_ , of course.

Then Parvati looked at Ginny again. A slow song came on, and they looked rather awkwardly at one another, just for a moment. All couples around them held tighter to one another, hands on shoulders and waists and clasped together. Girls with their head against boys' chests... Parvati wished, for a split second, that she could dance like that, too. She and Ginny's hands had parted for just a split second as the girls stared at each other.

Soon thereafer, Ginny held out her hand, again, this time tentatively. Parvati smiled nervously – why was she nervous? - and put her hand on Ginny's. Ginny was maybe a couple of inches taller than her, so, instinctively, she put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

She felt Ginny touch her waist... lightly, very lightly. She looked up to find Ginny staring at her in a rather alluring manner. Ginny was, truly, quite pretty. Parvati wondered why she hadn't noticed. Then she wondered why she was noticing _now._

"It's strange that you took Neville," Parvati said.

"Why?"

"I reckoned you fancied Harry, to be honest."

Ginny shrugged. "Childhood crushes and the like. I was young, you know. Only a first-year. I hardly think it counts. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I reckoned _you_ fancied Harry."

"Well," Parvati said. "Maybe I did. It was also exciting, you know. What with his being a Triwizard Champion."

Ginny laughed. "So you like him just because he's the _famous Harry Potter?"_

"No," said Parvati. But then she giggled. "Although I must admit I enjoyed the attention, dancing with him at the start of the ball. I mean, I was up there with _Viktor Krum_. And all the other champions, of course. I was proud to be dancing with such an important person. Well, the only time he _did_ dance with me."

Then the truthfulness of Ginny's words struck her. No, she did not need some stupid boy to have a good time. She didn't need some boy who didn't even notice how dressed-up she was. And Ginny had called her beautiful...

Without realizing it, she moved closer to Ginny. Ginny's grip on Parvati's waist tightened ever slightly. And to her great surprise, Parvati felt it. Not just felt it, but truly _felt_ it. Her waist was suddenly very sensitive. She looked towards her hand – the one that was clasped in Ginny's – and thought two things to herself. The first was how lovely their skin looked together; Parvati's dark and smooth, covered in gold bangles, Ginny's pale and freckled, all the way down to her finger tips. The second was how nice it felt to hold her hand. It was... _what was it? What,_ Parvati asked herself, _felt so different about this?_ She had practiced dancing with the Gryffindor boys for this very Ball. She'd gotten Dean Thomas. He was fit, yes, and she was nervous dancing with a boy for the first time. But this felt different. It was, she concluded _soft._ Yes, very soft. Everything about Ginny was soft. Dean's hands had been large, and somewhat rough. Ginny's were smaller, with beautiful long fingers. Ginny's flaming red hair then caught Parvati's attention, and she looked up.

"Oh!" she said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I've just remembered something," said Parvati. "Something Professor Trelawny said to me last year."

Ginny appeared to be suppressing looking incredulous. She nodded to indicate that Parvati should continue.

"Professor Trelawny told me to avoid a red-head."

"You put stock in Professor Trelawny's predictions, then?"

Parvati ignored this. Then she remembered another piece, and added, "oh, well, she said a red-haired _man._ "

"As we've established," Ginny joked. "I am not one of those."

Parvati suddenly became aware that she was feeling something with Ginny. A certain _tingling_ in her body that reached all the way down. Was she supposed to feel this way? Was this normal, when two girls were dancing together? All she knew was that she wanted to be closer to Ginny. A sort of magnetic attracting was drawing her in. She leaned her head on Ginny's chest for a moment. The electricity picked up. She felt the warmth of Ginny's skin and, she was ashamed to admit to herself, the feeling of her breast. Ginny let go of Parvati's hand – to Parvati's disappointment – before re-situating it on the other side of Parvati's waist.

"I suppose you're right," said Parvati quietly.

"About what?"

"We really don't need a boy do have a good time, do we?"


	3. Eager Lips

As the slow dance neared its end, the gaze the witches shared grew stronger and stronger. The magnetic force became overpowering. Without thinking, Ginny went to cup Parvati's cheek, and Parvati leaned forward, closing her eyes, hoping to meet Ginny's lips.

"Parvati - " Ginny said right as Parvati's lips almost met hers, taking a step back. Parvati opened her eyes and flushed. Had she been wrong? Had Ginny not wanted to kiss her? Doubt crept in her stomach. She felt ashamed, and looked instinctively towards the ground, but instead, Ginny said, "not here. I... I don't know if this is the place."

"So... so you do want to kiss me then?" Parvati asked tentatively.

Hearing the words sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "Yes," she said. Parvati smiled. "Listen," Ginny said, a thought coming to her, "everyone is here, at the ball. There won't be anyone in the dormitory. Maybe we - "

"Should we head up there?" Parvati asked. And then a feeling came into her heart, a sort of fluttering. She could see it in Ginny's eyes. Yes, Ginny wanted to kiss her. Ginny wanted to be alone with her.

"I think we should," said Ginny. "Take my hand."

The fluttering in Parvati's heart grew stronger. She took Ginny's hand and they exited the ball. What, she wondered, awaited her in the tower? The thought of kissing Ginny filled Parvati with red-hot anticipation. It was as if she was in some sort of a trance. They followed the stairs up towards the Gryffindor tower. Each step led them closer to - to what?

What would it mean to be alone with Parvati, Ginny wondered? What would they do? Ginny didn't know the answers, but her heart was racing nonetheless. It seemed she and Parvati were racing towards the tower together, racing towards a moment. All other thoughts left Ginny's mind. The only thing she could think about was how good Parvati's hand felt in hers, and how mere minutes ago, their lips had been only centimeters apart.

And so, finally, they reached the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was right. No one at home. She and Parvati looked at one another again. Parvati giggled, making Ginny do the same. They then rushed up the stairs to Ginny's empty dorm. Not a soul in sight. Finally, they could kiss, they could do the one thing both girls were waiting for...

Ginny went over to sit on her bed and beckoned Parvati onto it. They took one another's hand, and slowly, their lips moved towards one another.


End file.
